The disclosed embodiments relate to the field of rigid inserts for portable storage containers.
Typical portable storage containers are made of non-insulating material and are not easily refrigerated, making them notorious for failing to keep comestibles and beverages fresh and cold. Current potential solutions to this problem are flawed. For instance, one known solution is a soft-sided, collapsible insert that insulates the comestibles and/or beverages within or allows for ice packs to be inserted in the walls. This simply delays the inevitable spoiling of the contents because it passively prevents heat from escaping and, if ice packs are used, requires the storage and refreezing of several bulky ice packs. Another solution is to replace the food container with a rigid, insulated container but the addition of the insulating layer can make the container bulky and hard to carry.
It is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.